


【郭麒麟】【水仙向】INTO THE DARKNESS

by IntoRedVelvet



Category: all林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoRedVelvet/pseuds/IntoRedVelvet
Kudos: 5





	【郭麒麟】【水仙向】INTO THE DARKNESS

【郭麒麟】【水仙向】INTO THE DARKNESS  
*主角ooc&禁止上升  
*郭奇临X郭麒麟  
*从商的是本名郭奇临X从艺的是艺名郭麒麟

郭奇临是世俗的王者，对这个人世，他并不隔膜。他以一种审视的目光俯瞰一切精明算计。而他弟弟被保护的很好，他是天之骄子，是鲜衣怒马风起云扬。他太单纯太美好了，美好到想让人得到他，或者毁掉他。

01

郭奇临第一眼看到长大后的郭麒麟，是在天桥剧场的木椅上。他穿着剪裁姣好的西装，坐在偏僻的角落，神色晦暗不明。一个清清秀秀的男孩子在台上踱着细碎的步子，出口的是好听的少年音。说到了精彩处，整个剧场的笑声都随着男孩飘动，只有他直勾勾地盯着台上的人，显得和外界有点格格不入。

一场演罢，少年鞠躬退场，台下的人也片刻不留地起身离开。

02

常规演出再加上返场，等到人群稀稀落落离开的时候，已经接近凌晨。  
舞台光已经暗了下来，只有后台的灯还明晃晃的照着。郭麒麟和师兄弟们乐呵呵地整理衣装。纤细的少年褪下大褂，奶白色的卫衣衬的又小了几岁。  
几个性子活络的师弟缠着他插科打诨，灯下的小脸还真真比女孩子更勾人一点。  
帘子掀开灌进了点冷风，冷不防的有人进了后台。  
“少班主，有人找你”  
这边人楞了一下，大脑急速运转，想着自己也没得罪过什么人，便也就交代了几句跟着出去了。

03

郭麒麟从来不知道，自己有一个哥哥。  
面前人的话飘飘摇摇入了耳却又转转悠悠变成了脸上错愕的表情。  
郭奇临的目光黏在他身上，笑得有些阴暗而落寞。  
“我的好弟弟”  
郭麒麟感受到他直勾勾的目光，默默后退了一些。

但怕归怕，不情愿归不情愿，终究还是敌不过大哥的连哄带骗和强硬，三言两语后两人便坐到了床上。

04

郭奇临一直都知道，自己有一个弟弟。  
母亲离开后，他再也没回过家。却经常派人汇报小孩儿的种种消息，时光推移，当年的肉团子也变成了亭亭玉立的小小少年，郭奇临在他十八岁生日前的最后一场演出，出现在了台下。

05

门窗紧闭。铺满整个墙面的落地窗俯身向下是整个北京城最繁华的夜景。  
屋内隐约传来窸窸窣窣以及水波互相击拍的响声，时而亦会有惹人遐思的闷哼声传来。灯火长明。空中似有似无的浮动着缭绕的雾气，随着水波击拍的响声，阵阵雾气也腾腾逡巡。

“求你……”颤抖的声音配上哭的通红的眼睛，小孩儿显得甚是可怜。  
“嗯？”男人把他压在床上，居高临下的看着他，“求我什么？”  
“我……你放了我好不好？”处在男人阴影里的小人儿近乎哀求的看着他，束缚住双手的链子哗哗作响。  
男人俯下身，一只手撑在那人的头边，另一只手在干燥的唇上轻轻摩搓着，神色晦暗，“求我什么？”

06

他当然给他下了药。用铁链把他困在床上，不分日夜的折磨他。少年甘甜而又青涩的反应让他欲罢不能。  
他是暗夜里的魔鬼，这么多年摸爬滚打成了他人望尘莫及的商界新秀，但地狱里的撒旦或许也有执念，他的执念就是郭麒麟。  
他太美好了，美好到所有人都想占有他，他那些哥哥弟弟哪一个不是怀着见不得光的小心思跟他称兄道弟。  
他怕他受到伤害，所以要留住他，不惜一切代价的，占有他。

07  
郭麒麟辗转醒来，整个人苍白了几分，身上那些细微隐秘的疼痛突然涌了上来，让他有些错愕。他呆愣了许久，目光投向黑白灰格的天花板，眼帘半合半闭。  
耳旁的人似乎不习惯温声细语低声下气的哄人，有些蹩脚的讨好着他。  
这两天发生的所有事情已经超出了他的认知范围，只能沉默的僵持。  
冰冰凉凉的瓷勺抵在形状姣好的唇上，微微倾斜，便有汁水滑落。郭麒麟扭开了头，任由温热粘腻的粥洒在一旁，沉默的僵持着。

过了许久，等到勺内那粥已渐渐失去了热气，郭奇临也消磨完了性子。瓷勺和地板碰撞的顿音使得怀里的人一颤。  
“郭麒麟，我放你走”


End file.
